Le Voyageur
by jayswing96
Summary: Harry is familiar with time travel. In fact he used it help save his godfather when he was thirteen, but this was out of his league. He had been told that time travel could only be used to back a couple hours not 600 years! But maybe this was supposed to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own harry Potter don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- this will be a mix of the Disney movie and the original novel, as many people forget that there was a book and another film long before the Disney version came out. All we will say is enjoy. **

Chapter 1

He didn't know just how he had got here, he knew he was in the past and in France but that was it. He couldn't remember what he had been doing, he ached and was in pain, all he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't he needed to find somewhere to hide until he could heal. His magic was drained and he could feel the strain that his magical core was feeling, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to hide or where to go.

But he had managed to hide, he had seen people being dragged off and didn't want to be one of them. He knew what they did to people who they called witches even though he wasn't a witch but a wizard, Harry shuddered he knew what they would do to him. So he hid, he had spent several years in a war and he didn't want to die in some unknown place surrounded by unknown people. Harry shook his head it would be easier for him to die here and now rather than go back where he would be used and abused, at least here he would have some form of freedom.

Still he would run, hide and steal it had been the way of his life for the past few weeks. Naturally the guards had tried to catch him but failed every time, it had become a game for him. He would leave them clues and would wait for them to try and catch him but they didn't, still it was fun. He had of course heard of Claude Frollo, it was then he learned that he was in France he still didn't know when but at least he now had a country.

Still none of them knew what he looked like so he was safe for now, but he knew the moment that they knew what he looked like he would soon find himself in danger. Still it would be fun while it would last, he had heard rumors of Frollo much like any other person and he dreaded the day when they would meet. He knew that it would be the day that he would die either by the noose, being burned at the stake or by Frollo's hands. He knew that one day he would die he wasn't blind or stupid but he hoped that he had many days left ahead of him, that was if he continued to be safe.

Still he would be safe and keep safe, he wasn't blind he had seen how people looked at him. The lust in their eyes, he knew that it burned through their veins as well it was never ending for him. Where he came from people lusted after him for his money, power and title, here the lusted after him for his looks.

He would have sold his body, had he needed to but he was very good at stealing now. He could heal as well, it was why he was somewhat known. After all it was easy to sell a potion than it was to do a spell, still not getting caught was his main focus. His life was his own for now, and he wasn't going to give up his freedom for anyone, he had fought so hard to get his freedom and now he had it he didn't want to give it up.

Harry hummed as he dropped off the roof of a house and landed on his feet, he looked down the dark alley there was no one there which was good. He quietly made his way out of the alley, making sure to avoid the main streets where the guards would be patrolling. He hid behind a wall as he heard the sound of footsteps. He quickly peeked around the corner and saw two guards stood at the end of the alley where he was hidden.

"Did you hear?"

The second guard looked at the first and shook his head.

"Hear what?"

The first guard smiled showing his yellow teeth.

"Frollo is coming down hard with this new thief on the loose, he wants whoever it is caught and soon."

The second guard grunted.

"Good, then maybe we wont have to do this night patrols anymore, my wife is nagging me that I am out at all hours."

The first guard snickered.

"I don't have to worry about that, I ain't got a wife."

Harry held his breath as the two of them continued to walk away from his hiding spot. He was safe for now. Harry hummed a merry tune as he quickly sped away making sure that no one could see him, once he was safely at his small hide away he looked at what he had managed to steal. A couple loaves of bread and some old clothing not much but they were enough to see him through, and he was no stranger to hunger and he never would be. It was lasting reminder of his youth one that he wished he could forget but couldn't.

Harry tore off a small chunk of bread and began nibbling on it, if he played his cards right he would be able to make the bread last a few days perhaps a week should he be lucky enough. It would give him time to plan his next place of attack so to speak; he had never attacked the same place twice making it harder for the guards to catch him.

Harry laid down on the small hard cot that he had managed to 'borrow' off a man who was too busy hitting his wife, to notice that Harry had stole it. Still it was better than sleeping on the ground even though he had spent a good few months sleeping on the ground. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep; he never fell into a deep sleep in case someone found him while he was sleeping.

~~~~ Claude Frollo ~~~~~

He was completely surrounded by fools! Once again this thief, this vermin had managed to get away! It was almost as if the guards were letting the thief walk right past them, he had no idea if the thief was male or female, young or old. But to make a mockery of what he was trying to do?

That was something that he wouldn't stand for, people had mocked him for most of his life and he hated it. He would bring the thief to justice and he would see him or her either burned at the stake or hung, even if he had to tie the noose around their neck himself.

"Dismissed."

The guards saluted him and they quickly left the room, he gazed into the fire that was happily burning away in the fireplace. He wanted this to be over so he could sleep, so when he closed his eyes he didn't hear the mocking laughter of the thief as they managed to get away once again.

Oh how he longed for the day when the blasted thief and those gypsies were gone, never to darken Paris again. It seemed like a dream but one he wanted to become real, one he wanted to _make_ real. He looked at the scroll that he had been trying to read but his mind was elsewhere, he looked down at the scroll and shook his head there would be no reading it now, not when his mind was in so many different places.

He carefully picked the scroll up and cautiously rolled it back up making sure that he hadn't tore it, he would read it later when his mind was not so chaotic and trying to pull itself apart, but for now he would allow his mind to be troubled, to be loud and chaotic. Still he wished that things would be quite so he could think, that he could come up with some sort of plan to catch the thief. Not that it mattered as whoever it was, was one step ahead of them all of the time, it didn't matter how many traps or plans they had used the thief still escaped each and every time.

His parents and brother was long dead his brother killed when he tried to help a gypsy, Claude himself couldn't understand why his brother had tried to help one. But he had still lost his brother because of what happened; because the guards had beaten his brother to death it was part of the reason why he was wary of gypsies and women. He kept expecting his brother to come in through the doors and ask for money or to talk to him, but it didn't his brother was the only one whom he had allowed himself to be compassionate with and now that he was gone Claude had slowly began to close himself off.

Still he had some pleasures in life and one of them was reading, it gave him a small respite from day to day thing normally he would enjoy reading but now he found that his mind was far too occupied for it Claude sighed and looked out of the window, some days he wondered why he did what he did.

~~~~~~~ Harry ~~~~~

He awoke with a groan, his muscles were sore and he really needed to bathe even if it was in the river. Still it was a truly beautiful day, it was a cloudless blue sky and the sun was warming everyone up. The light giving life to plants and trees, Harry loved the morning but his most favorite part was the sunrise and sunset watching as the sky lit up in all sorts of colors.

Still he had things he needed to do, Harry stretched as a group of people walked passed his hiding hole not noticing that he was there.

"They caught him again?"

There was some giggling.

"I know, there is going to be a public lashing! I can't wait to see it."

Their footsteps quickened as they walked away from Harry's small hiding hole.

"Then lets go! After all it has been some time since Clopin Trouillefou has had a public lashing."

The group of women had left the area but none of them knew what they had set in motion, Harry's face could have been made from stone with how little emotion he was showing. How could people find enjoyment out of this? Harry shook his head well it looked like he now had a plan, he sighed so much for laying low and not getting onto anyone's radar.

But he wasn't going to sit back and allow a man to get a public lashing, it didn't matter to Harry if the man was a gypsy or not it wasn't right. He would have to act quickly if he wanted to stop it, he tied his long hair into a messy ponytail and left his hiding hole. Harry climbed up the side of a house making sure that when he got to the roof of the house no one could see him, but with everyone heading towards the palace of Justice he didn't need to worry as much as no one was paying any attention to the roofs.

Harry made sure that his mask was in place; he didn't want anyone being able to recognize him. Harry knew that he would have to act quickly and efficiently; there could be no real room for error. He watched as a gypsy man was dragged onto the platform, people were laughing and jeering at him, Harry felt his lips curl it was barbaric and disgusting how people could find enjoyment out of this was beyond him.

He watched as the man's colorful shirt was practically tore off his chest, Harry felt himself get into the position. He only had a few seconds before he could act, he waited until the whip was just about to hit him when he threw the smoke bomb, it was small but no less effective. As people were coughing and choking Harry quickly ran through the smoke and found who he was looking for, he made quick work of the leather bindings and pulled the semi conscious man to him before throwing him over his shoulder and quickly left but not before stealing Frollo's hat as he left. That would serve him right, and if Harry felt nice later he might just give it back…in pieces.

~~~~~~ Claude Frollo ~~~~~

He coughed as smoke filled his lungs, it was hard to breath he looked around and could see that other people were in the same state that he was. The smoke was thick making it hard to see a few feet in front of him; he felt someone or something bump into him as he stumbled back. He coughed as the smoke slowly began to clear but everyone was still coughing some people were even rubbing their eyes as they tried to see, but they only made it worse and their eyes watered.

He gave several harsh coughs as the smoke cleared, he looked around and snarled Clopin Trouillefou had escaped in all the confusion. His hands clenched as he looked around, he could see no other gypsies or any way that he could have escaped which meant that this was someone else, someone who had decided that he or she would aid Clopin who ever it was he would find them and make them wish that they had never interfered in what he was doing Claude snarled and walked away, he noticed as he walked that someone had stolen his hat whoever it was, was going to pay no one made a fool of him!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What the hell was he thinking? Harry quickly made his way through the winding alleys of Paris as he tried to make a safe getaway; this was possibly the most stupid idea that he had ever had! Really stealing Frollo's hat? Was he taunting the man? Harry took a sharp left turn and dropped down an alley that led behind the bakers, he looked at the man who was unconscious on his shoulder, it might not have been his best idea that he had ever had but he was glad that he did have it.

He stopped as some guards came to a halt at the end of the alley; this was starting to feel very familiar to him.

"You lot go that way, you go down the alley."

Damn! He only had two ways out of the alley now one was to go through the sewers and the second one was to climb up the side of the bakers and use the roof to get away, he looked at his bundle he couldn't climb with the man thrown over his shoulders and he wouldn't leave him to face the wrath of Frollo which meant the sewers.

Harry was very grateful to be standing on a sewer grate at the moment, he could hear the guards getting closer and closer and he really didn't want to be caught not after all the trouble he had just caused. He gently set the man against the wall as he quietly removed the sewer cover, he picked his bundle backup and dropped down the hole he landed in the water with a large.

'Splash'

He paused as he heard movement above him, he felt himself slightly relax as the footsteps moved away from him. Still he needed to get away from here as quickly as possible, he had lingered here long enough and if he stayed any longer the risk of him getting caught increased. He grimaced as he made his way through the sewage, this was one of the most disgusting things he had even done.

'It's for a good cause.'

Harry kept repeating it in his head as he made his way through the sewers and took a left, if he was right he would be right near his hideaway. But he couldn't place his bundle down, he didn't want to run the risk of an infection should he get dirt into the cut on the man's forehead and he really didn't want to put him down on the floor either.

Harry took off his shirt and wrapped the man in it, he mourned the loss of his clothes but found that he couldn't be to upset with the loss; it was going to a good cause. Harry pulled himself up mindful and the snapped ladder and the sharp metal that littered the bottom, he moved the cover and looked around, he couldn't see anyone but it was better to be more certain. He pulled himself up out of the sewer and looked around, the road was empty and no one was around. How long had he been walking through the sewer? Judging by the way that the sun had set Harry would bet the best part of 4 hours, which was a good thing it meant that he had lost the guards well he hoped that he had lost the guards.

Making sure that there was no one around Harry dropped back down into the sewer and picked up the man who was still out, Harry frowned just how hard had he been hit? The cut on his forehead had stopped bleeding but Harry still wanted to get a look at it, still he needed to get them both of out here first. Using the shirt he tied the man around his back he would need both of his hands to do this, making sure that the man was secured and tied safely to his back Harry used his arms to grip the bottom of the ladder and pulled himself upwards.

Harry panted when he had finally climbed out of the sewer he hadn't had to work out like that in a long time, his muscles were protesting as he successfully pulled himself up and out of the sewer. Harry gave a disgusted look to the sewer if he went down there ever again it would be too soon!

Relief coursed through him as he saw his hide away, he broke out into a small jog, the quicker he got there the quicker he could look over his new friend. Well friend wasn't the right word to use, they had only just met and the man was out cold. Harry ducked under the vines that had grown all over the wall as he pushed the rock that covered the entrance away, it was good to be home even if it was a hole in a old abandoned mill it was still better than nothing.

He made quick work of untying the shirt and placing the man onto the cot that he would normally use, the wound on his head wasn't bleeding which was good. Still he needed to clean it and see if it needed stitches or his healing magic, it all depended on just how bad it was. Harry grabbed a bowl and made sure that the water in it was clean he didn't want to put dirt into the cut, he grabbed a cloth as he made his way back over and began to clean the cut, it was small and didn't look to bad. Harry grabbed some salve and rubbed it into the cut, the salve would prevent any infections and would also help it heal.

Harry looked over the man he wasn't sure just what his name was but he thought that the women had called him Clopin? It was a strange name but it strangely fit him. Harry pulled out the two loaves of bread that he had stole the other night, he was going to stretch them out and make them last a week but now looking at the man who was too thin he needed them more than Harry.

Harry leaned back against the cold stone wall and waited for his new friend to wake up, that was if they could be friends if not then Harry had done a good deed which was a plus either way.

~~~~~~ Clopin Trouillefou ~~~~~~

He felt groggy, his head hurt as did his legs and arms. He felt as if someone had hit him with a horse, and that wasn't a pleasant feeling for him he tried to sit up but felt pain jolt through his body and a soft voice speak.

"Easy, you aren't healed yet."

Clopin felt himself being pushed backwards onto the small cot that was underneath him, he wasn't in the Court of Miracles that was for certain as he had never heard that voice before. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to get used to the darkness, there was a single candle burning in the corner. Wherever he was he wasn't in the palace of Justice as no one would take care of his wounds there, they would laugh at him, demean him and beat him rather than help him.

He tried to sit up once again this time the pain was more of dull ache as he felt a set of hands help him up.

"Easy, easy you have a nasty cut on your head."

He looked at his supposed savior, and stopped short the man had long inky black hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail and his eyes! Oh his eyes reminded Clopin of emeralds that he had seen as a small boy but they were nowhere near as beautiful as the eyes that were looking at him right now, the skin was snow white even though he could see the layer of muscle on the man's chest it was clear that he did a lot of manual labor and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, the ruby red lips were being abused in between a set of ice white and perfectly straight teeth.

Clopin sat up and looked around the surroundings, wherever he was it was clear that it had seen far better days so why was a man that looked as stunning as he did be living here?

"Who are you?"

The man blinked and passed him some water as he began to cough, Clopin looked at him with suspicious eyes. The man was new and he had never seen the other before and he had no idea why he had saved him, after all no one helps a gypsy out, so why did he? Would he take him to Frollo and ask for a reward?

Clopin felt a burst of anger flood his system as he pushed the other down to the floor, making sure that he had his arms pinned above his head.

"Who are you?"

The man struggled to get Clopin off him, after a few seconds he calmed down and looked at Clopin.

"I am Harry."

The voice was soft and almost musical, Clopin wondered if Harry could sing and for a brief moment he thought about asking the other to sing. Clopin shook his head and glared at the other.

"Why did you save me?"

He tightened his grip on Harry the warning clear as Harry looked at him.

"I couldn't allow…"

Harry fell quiet and looked at the wall; Clopin's grip tightened even more. Harry winced a little as he felt the blunt nails dig into his skin.

"You couldn't allow what?"

The way that Clopin had sneered made Harry think of Snape, he knew that the other was wary of him and rightly so he would be as well if he were in Clopin's position. He would wonder what the other man's motives were as well, but he didn't have any motives other than trying to save Clopin.

"I couldn't allow an innocent to get hurt."

Clopin felt slightly shocked at what the other had said, he wasn't sure if it was true or not but the way that he was looking up at Clopin concern in those expressive eyes made him believe that Harry was telling the truth.

"Why?"

Clopin wanted and needed to know, no one had ever helped a gypsy out people believed that he was underneath them that they were superior than him. Sometimes he wanted to wipe those smirks off their faces to show them that gypsies were not beneath them, that they were equal in so many ways.

"Because no one deserves what they were going to do to you."

Harry looked up at Clopin, the grip was still tight but not as tight as it was in the beginning, he could see the shock in the others eyes. He didn't need to be a genius to know why the other man was shocked, he found anger bubbling away inside of him why had no one helped him.

"Do not lie to me! Why would you help a gypsy?"

Harry gave a choked groan as the Clopin tightened the grip on his wrists to the point where Harry knew there would be bruises, that he would have to hide his wrists from everyone so no one would ask questions.

"I swear I am not lying."

Clopin freed a hand making sure that the grip that he had on Harry's wrists was still good and used his free hand to lift Harry's head slightly off the floor before hitting the others head off the stone floor, Harry groaned as spots filled his vision.

"Do not make me ask again."

Harry groaned as blinked several times to make the black spots go away even though they refused to move.

"I swear I am telling you the truth."

Clopin looked at Harry who was looking at him, his eyes clouded in pain and Clopin felt the small stirrings of regret and guilt. The other had been telling the truth and he had lashed out hurting the other when he had done nothing wrong, just because he was a gypsy didn't mean that he was barbaric still in that moment he looked as if he had proven everyone right.

He let go of Harry and helped him up, Harry wobbled a little on his legs as he looked at Clopin.

"Are you alright?"

Clopin blinked in disbelief.

"I am not the one who has just been pinned then had his head hit off a stone floor."

Harry shrugged and led Clopin back to the cot; he pushed the other man back onto the cot.

"You were nearly flogged in public, add the head wound. The way that people treat gypsies I find that I cannot really fault you for the way that you acted."

Clopin felt even more guilty and Harry wasn't even trying to make him feel guilty either, but the way that he had so calmly explained everything, it was as if the other was talking about the weather rather than the fact that he had just nearly had his brains decorating the floor. He blinked as some bread was pushed into his hands.

"Eat, then rest."

What a strange person Harry was, Clopin tilted his head to the side. He had no idea what to make of this strange person, and he was strange to Clopin as no one ever stopped to help a gypsy. No one even paid them any mind other than to sneer at them, even though the children loved his puppet shows they would grow out of it once they reached their teenage years and soon they would join in and begin mocking them. Harry was a puzzle that Clopin wanted to figure out, he looked at his bread and tore a bit off he chewed it to hide his smile.

Oh yes he would enjoy this delightfully beautiful puzzle in front of him.

The two of them ate in silence save for the sounds that were coming from outside of the abandoned mill that was Harry's hideout, Clopin yawned and looked down at the bread he hadn't even managed to eat half of it. Harry looked at him and shook his head.

"Rest."

Clopin gave a tired smile, and went to lay down he stopped when he noticed that Harry was moving away from him. Well that wouldn't do.

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked over at him, his emerald eyes wide.

"Keeping look out, while you sleep."

Clopin shook his head.

"If they haven't found us now then they wont find us at all."

Harry hesitated for a few seconds before grabbing a quilt that he had made and moving closer to Clopin; Clopin did a mental dance, as he knew that he couldn't do one because Harry would most likely stop him from doing so. It also didn't help that his body was so sore and he was tired so he would most likely fall asleep halfway through his dance, he waited until Harry was a little closer before grabbing hold of the other and pulling him close to his chest Harry squeaked.

"What are you doin?"

Harry could feel Clopin's breath against his ear as the man spoke.

"The cot is big enough for both of us, with the quilt and our body heat we will keep warm."

He wrapped his arms around Harry and made sure that the other couldn't get away from him, harry blushed as he felt himself being crushed to Clopin's hard chest he could feel the muscle underneath his fingers, he was glad that it was dark otherwise the other would see his blush. Harry closed his eyes and tried to drift to sleep, he didn't notice that Clopin was watching him as he fell asleep.

Clopin looked at Harry and felt a smile tug at his lips; the man in his arms was a tempter as well as a puzzle. His skin was so soft against his it was a feeling that Clopin felt that he could get used to that was if he allowed himself to, he still didn't know where Harry stood but for now he would enjoy the feel of anothers body pressed against his.

"Sleep well little tempter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He felt so guilty for doing this, the other hadn't done anything wrong this time it was all him. Clopin had the bright idea of kidnapping Harry and taking him to the court of miracles, where he would be safe there or safer after all he had managed to keep away from Frollo by himself. Clopin looked at Harry who was out cold and hanging over his shoulder, he just hoped that the other would understand that he was doing it for his own good.

He hummed a merry tune as he made it down the passageway that led to the court of miracles, soon he would be home sweet home! He could smell the stew now, it would be so warm once it hit his belly and it would be divine!

That wasn't to say the bread that Harry had given him was bad, it wasn't! He was just looking forwards to something a bit meatier than bread, Clopin whistled as he made his way into the middle of the court.

"Clopin!"

"Your back!"

"Who is that?"

"How did you get free?"

Ah, it was good to be home. Even if they could be loud and very obnoxious some days they were still his family and this was still his home, he set Harry down on the floor and looked at them.

"Gather round, gather round. Have I got a story to tell you!"

Slowly everyone began to gather around Clopin as his puppet made his grand entrance.

"Where were you?"

Clopin gave a look to the puppet.

"Out."

The puppet crossed his arms.

"Out where?"

Clopin sigh as he shook his head.

"What are you my wife?"

The puppet turned its head up.

"Someone has to be!"

Several people laughed at the sight that the two made, while it was amusing to watch they really want to know what had happened to their King, he had been caught that much they did know but how had he gotten free? Clopin made sure that everyone was settled before he began to speak.

"It all started when we had left here!"

Someone snorted as another person shouted out.

"Get on with it! How did you get away?"

Clopin pouted like a child before a smile took up his face, he skipped to where Harry was and pulled him up.

"It is thanks to my new friend here! What a tale it is!"

Several people rolled their eyes as Clopin began to speak.

~~~~~~ Flash back~~~~~~

_He could hear the people jeering at him, his back hurt off where he had been thrown into the wall. His head was pounding, he felt himself being dragged to the platform he could barely make anyone out. He was harshly pushed onto the platform the wood was harsh against the skin of his knees he felt someone tear his shirt off him, he braced himself for the sting of the leather that didn't come._

~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

Some of them had moved closer as a small child began jumping up and down.

"Then what happens? Then what happens?"

Clopin look at Harry and feel guilt he can see the bruises that littered the other man's wrists, there was even a bruise at the back of his head that he had refused to let Clopin have a look at even though it was his fault to begin with. Clopin smiled as he continued his tale.

~~~~~Flash back~~~~~

_He felt groggy, his head hurt as did his legs and arms. He felt as if someone had hit him with a horse, and that wasn't a pleasant feeling for him he tried to sit up but felt pain jolt through his body and a soft voice speak._

"_Easy, you aren't healed yet."_

_Clopin felt himself being pushed backwards onto the small cot that was underneath him, he wasn't in the Court of Miracles that was for certain as he had never heard that voice before. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to get used to the darkness, there was a single candle burning in the corner. Wherever he was he wasn't in the palace of Justice as no one would take care of his wounds there, they would laugh at him, demean him and beat him rather than help him._

_He tried to sit up once again this time the pain was more of dull ache as he felt a set of hands help him up._

"_Easy, easy you have a nasty cut on your head."_

_He looked at his supposed saviour, and stopped short the man had long inky black hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail and his eyes! Oh his eyes reminded Clopin of emeralds that he had seen as a small boy but they were nowhere near as beautiful as the eyes that were looking at him right now, the skin was snow white even though he could see the layer of muscle on the man's chest it was clear that he did a lot of manual labour and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, the ruby red lips were being abused in between a set of ice white and perfectly straight teeth._

~~~~~~End FlashBack~~~~

Many of them had looked over to where Harry was, some of them felt grateful for what he had done. But the majority of them were suspicious of why the other man had helped their king to begin with.

"Then what?"

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

_Clopin sat up and looked around the surroundings, wherever he was it was clear that it had seen far better days so why was a man that looked as stunning as he did be living here?_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man blinked and passed him some water as he began to cough, Clopin looked at him with suspicious eyes. The man was new and he had never seen the other before and he had no idea why he had saved him, after all no one helps a gypsy out, so why did he? Would he take him to Frollo and ask for a reward?_

_Clopin felt a burst of anger flood his system as he pushed the other down to the floor, making sure that he had his arms pinned above his head._

"_Who are you?"_

_The man struggled to get Clopin off him, after a few seconds he calmed down and looked at Clopin._

"_I am Harry."_

_The voice was soft and almost musical, Clopin wondered if Harry could sing and for a brief moment he thought about asking the other to sing. Clopin shook his head and glared at the other._

"_Why did you save me?"_

_He tightened his grip on Harry the warning clear as Harry looked at him._

"_I couldn't allow…"_

_Harry fell quiet and looked at the wall, Clopin's grip tightened even more. Harry winced a little as he felt the blunt nails dig into his skin._

"_You couldn't allow what?"_

_The way that Clopin had sneered made Harry think of Snape, he knew that the other was wary of him and rightly so he would be as well if he was in Clopin's position. He would wonder what the other man's motives were as well, but he didn't have any motives other than trying to save Clopin._

"_I couldn't allow an innocent to get hurt."_

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Several of them rolled their eyes, as they looked at Clopin. They wanted to know what had happened not the whole back-story! All they wanted to know was how had he escaped and who was the person that he had brought with him.

"I think that is enough!"

Clopin pouted.

"I was getting to the good bit."

He wiggled his eyebrows as some women began to giggle, it was well known that Clopin didn't really have a gender that he preferred be they male or female love was love to them. Still none of them could deny that Harry was a very beautiful male and some of them wouldn't mind bedding him that was if Clopin hadn't claimed him first, still it was good to have him back in one piece. None of them were sure what they would do if he didn't come back, yes they had plans and ways to get out of the city but it wouldn't be the same without Clopin, he was the one that held them together and made sure that everyone followed the rules whether they liked them or not.

"Where, am I?"

Green eyes looked around and landed on Clopin who waved at him, green eyes came to life as Harry stood up and stalked over to Clopin before punching him square in the jaw.

"You complete and utter bastard! What the hell were you thinking? You can't just kidnap people!"

Clopin stood up as he rubbed his jaw; Harry had one hell of a right hook. He looked at everyone some had even moved closer just incase Harry proved to be a threat rather than a friend. What he didn't count on was a second punch to the face.

"Your and arse! A complete and utter arse!"

During his rant Harry's hair had fell out of it's plait and was loosely hanging around him like a silk black curtain, several people were openly staring at him as he glared down at Clopin.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Clopin stared up at Harry; his emerald green eyes were boring into his own dark ones. The way that Harry was stood reminded him of an angel, a very tempting angel that could very well end his life at any given moment. Clopin licked his lips.

"You're in the court of miracles."

Harry looked shocked and Clopin felt happy that he had put such a look on his face, he wasn't letting Harry go that quickly he wanted to find out what made the other man tick first.

"What?"

Clopin stood up and skipped towards the other man.

"The court of miracles. "

Harry rubbed his forehead as he looked around; there were caravans and tents set up all over. There were several fires lit as pots were on them, children were running around laughing and joking.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Clopin shrugged, he hadn't been sure of that himself. He had wanted the other man closer to him, to help him figure out just what he was and what made him tick but seeing him stood in the middle of the court made Clopin realize that Harry was meant to be there stood in the middle of the court.

"Safety."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Clopin.

"What do you mean?"

Clopin rolled his shoulders as he looked at Harry.

"Frollo's guards found your little hideaway shortly after we had left it."

Harry gulped and turned his head that place had been a home to him since he had first came to France. So for it to be gone, he didn't know how to handle it.

"I see, and you brought me here to what? Keep me safe?"

Clopin smiled.

"Exactly."

WIth that he pulled Harry over towards the fires, he was hungry and wanted to eat. He made sure that Harry was with him as he began to introduce him to everyone, he pulled Harry onto the floor as they were both handed some broth Clopin smiled as he dug straight into it. Harry stared at the bowl, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, he didn't want to be here he was grateful that Clopin had got him out of there but he could feel the walls slowly closing in on him. He had hated being in enclosed spaces since the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk that had lived inside of it, he didn't even notice that his hands had began to shake as his breath began to get quicker. He was slowly beginning to have a panic attack.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't respond as his vision slowly began to turn black, he felt strong arms catch him before he hit the ground but that was it.

~~~~ Claude Frollo~~~~

He looked at the report and threw the glass of wine against the wall.

"We were so close to him this whole time!"

Frollo snarled as he threw things left and right, it was very rare for him to lose his temper but when he did he exploded like a volcano.

"Sir!"

Frollo whirled around and growled.

"What?"

The guard shook where he stood but he refused to back down.

"We have reason to believe that the thief was the one who freed Clopin Trouillefou as well, we found several smoke bombs in the old mill."

Could this get any worse? Frollo wanted the day to be over, all he wanted to do was sleep and pretend that the day didn't happen.

"Were you able to catch him?"

The guard shook his head mindful of Frollo's reaction.

"No Sir, we were unable to catch him and we believe that he has moved on to somewhere else."

Frollo felt his temper beginning to rise once again, could he never have a moment's peace?

"Do not worry, he is vermin and like all vermin he will resurface when he needs food."

The guard nodded and made his way out of Frollo's study leaving the man to look out of his window, he looked through the things that had been found when the guards had found the old mill that the thief had been using as a hideout. He looked at the book that had been found, and sneered no doubt the thief thought that he could educate himself it was laughable. What he didn't expect to find when he opened it was drawings the work of a master, Frollo felt his breath catch on some of the pictures they looked so real, it was almost as if Frollo could touch them. He continued to look through the book until he came to a picture of himself; he looked down at the picture how close had the thief been to him?

He must have been close in order to get the detail of his robes, the picture of him seemed so real but he knew it wasn't as there was a smile on his face. Frollo hadn't smiled since his brother had died and he doubted that he ever would again but the drawing?

It stirred something inside of him; he could feel his blood begin to heat up. He would find the thief and catch him, and when he did?

The thief would be his!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry hummed as he continued to sew up the clothes that had been dumped, most of them could sew but they lacked the time and resources to do so, so Harry had taken over most of the sewing. It was easier now that he had given up his life of stealing, he would still do it every so often but only when the target was someone who really deserved it. It was easier for him, he didn't have to worry about his next meal or somewhere to sleep, and it was a large and dysfunctional family that he had now. Harry smiled as he looked through the pile of clothes that had been left near his tent, he would often fix them for people when they had no time to do it themselves.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and came face to face with Esmeralda, he gave the woman a smile and a wave he liked the other woman he did, but sometimes she could cause more trouble than him! That for Harry was saying something, he knew that one day Emerald would cause a little too much trouble and he would leave but he hoped that it wasn't soon.

"Esme, what can I do for you?"

Esmeralda smiled before passing him a torn skirt, Harry mentally sighed it was probably damaged when she was running away from the guards once again.

"It got ripped when I was running away from the guards the other day."

Harry shook his head; he had been right once again he held out his hands and took the skirt. The tear was rather big but Harry knew that he could fix it in a matter of minutes.

"Be more careful Esme, a lot of people would be destroyed should anything happen to you, you are the light for some people."

Esmeralda shook her head, her black waves flying everywhere she turned and looked at Harry her chocolate brown eyes catching his emerald green ones.

"People look up to you Harry, you are like a mother that most of us have never had."

Harry sighed as he set about fixing, her skirt he grabbed a needle and pulled some dark blue thread out as he threaded the needle he made sure that the thread matched the color of the skit and smiled when he found that it was the right color, the younger woman sat next to him as her goat Djali sat next to them, Harry gave the goat a smile as he nudged Harry's hand wanting the man to pet him. Harry huffed a laugh as he began petting the goat.

"You are spoiled my friend."

Esmeralda laughed, as Djali enjoyed Harry petting him. It was rare for Harry to be this still so the goat enjoyed every moment of it, Djali fell onto the floor and stretched out like a cat would do, ah this was the life for him.

"No thanks to you! You spoil him worse than I do!"

Harry made no move to deny what was being said after all he couldn't he knew that Djali was spoiled because of him instead he hummed as he fixed Esmeralda's skirt, he looked at his work and gave a smile.

"There you go, it is fixed and please try to be more careful!"

Esmeralda waved as she walked over to her tent, Djali trotting behind her ever faithfully. Harry shook his head and began working on the clothes that were left, while the pile was large he knew that he could get it done fairly quickly due to his upbringing, it wasn't something that he liked to talk about and no one ever questioned him on it not even the amount of scars that he had. It was a relief because he didn't know how he would of told them, and it wasn't like he could tell them either.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and smiled at Clopin who was doing a handstand on the laundry line, he watched as the man did a back flip before landing on the pole and grinning down at him.

"What can I do for you Clopin?"

Without his mask and annoying hat Harry found that the other man was rather attractive long thick raven hair, high cheek bones stubble that was around his chin giving him a more rugged look when he didn't shave, not that he had said anything. It was bad enough that he could use magic but add to the fact that he liked men? He was just begging to be killed, so he hid the fact that he found the other attractive, after all it wasn't like the other liked him in that way so it didn't matter. Clopin sat on the floor next to Harry as he passed something over.

"You said you were running low."

Harry looked at the threads, cloth and needles that Clopin had given him; his fingers gently ran over the cloth as he shook his head.

"I can't, you should not spend your money on me."

Harry went to go and give it back but the stern look he gets off Clopin makes him pause, the other very rarely got stern but when he did you stopped and took notice after all there was a very good reason that Clopin was the king and not a follower, Clopin shook his head and looks at Harry.

"Keep them, you already do so much for us."

Harry shakes his head as he looked at Clopin; sometimes the other man drives him so crazy! Still he wasn't going to take what the man had earned, Clopin had earned it fair and square he shouldn't spend it on Harry like this.

"Fine, but I will give you the money back."

Clopin scowled, it was very rare for him to win a fight with Harry. Most of the time he lost but he never went down without a fight, it wasn't that he enjoyed losing to Harry he would prefer to win against Harry in a far different way with Harry underneath him moaning and writhing as he pounded into the tight body, Clopin knew that Harry would be a virgin as he kept everyone at arms length never letting anyone get too close to him. Still that was a dream a very nice dream that often kept him awake but it was still a dream as the other showed no signs of even being interested in him, but then again Harry had showed no signs of being interested in anyone be they male or female. Still he wasn't giving up just yet, he would find something that would set the other off, even if he had to go through each and every one of his secrets. Harry glared at Clopin his eyes steely as he prodded the other in his chest, his finger hitting the hard muscle of Clopin's chest.

"Do you understand?"

Clopin gave a put on sigh and nodded his head; he looked at Harry and noticed that his hands were shaking a little. He grabbed hold of the free hand as he looked at Harry his dark eyes full of concern as he looked at the shaking hand.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Harry looked away; he had been trying so hard not to notice that he was underground. It was part of the reason why he kept himself so busy all the time, if he was busy then he couldn't think about where he was. Green eyes met dark ones as Harry felt the heat of Clopin's hand on his own cold skin, it felt so good for a few moments but he couldn't get attached to it.

"I didn't want to bother anyone."

Clopin pulled the clothes away from Harry and dragged him up and pulled him towards the entrance, he should have noticed that something was wrong with Harry but the other had been so busy that no one had really seen him.

"Come, we shall head up and see what is going on today!"

Clopin pulled Harry along as the two made their way through the passages that led to the city, Clopin held his hand out to Harry as the other took it and gave Clopin a small smile he enjoyed the feel of Clopin's hand for a moment then he let go. Clopin did several handstands and skipped along, it looked like his day was beginning to look up! Perhaps he would see if he could steal something of Frollo's? It was fun to wind the other man up, what with his holier-than-thou attitude and the way that he looked down on the gypsies.

Clopin looked around before pulling Harry out on the street, it was quiet which was not that unusual for the early morning as most people were just starting to wake up and begin their day, not like Harry who had already been up for several hours and wouldn't go to bed until it was very late. He knew that what he did was tiring but it needed to be done, it wasn't as if anyone else could do it.

"What has you so glum?"

Harry looked at Clopin and side as he got pulled towards the bakers, Clopin had a sweet tooth which often got exploited a lot either by Harry who was trying to make a getaway from the other or by the other gypsies.

"Nothing, I am just trying to calm down that's all."

Clopin rested a hand on his shoulder as Harry felt the sympathy in the others eyes, Harry whirled around and snarled at Clopin.

"I don't need your pity!"

Before Clopin had chance to respond Harry had walked away leaving Clopin confused and hurt, he had no idea what he had just done to set Harry off. Clopin's shoulders slumped as he moved away from the bakery and back towards the court, he had hoped that the other would spend the day with him but it looked like he had ruined it.

~~~~~ Harry ~~~~~

Harry was so angry! He knew that Clopin didn't mean anything by it, but he couldn't help it pity and sympathy made him feel so useless, it made him feel as if everyone felt sorry for him that no one really cared that they just wanted him around because he was a pity case that they could make themselves feel better by having him around.

He slowed his pace down as he came to the garden that was in the middle of Paris, it was a beautiful sight and Harry found that he would often lose time when he was in the garden, as he loved to draw. Harry knew that if he hadn't became a thief then he would of became an artist, they pay wouldn't be good and he would have went hungry most days but hunger was something he was used to, something that helped him feel alive.

Harry sighed as he fell down onto the grass, he hadn't meant to snap at Clopin he knew that he was only trying to help but he felt as if he was doing more harm than good, Harry sighed as he looked up at the blue sky he wanted to do something to show Clopin that he was sorry but all he had was some paper and charcoal. Harry sat up as he looked around, that was it!

Everyone knew that Harry's drawing were beautiful and that he never did them unless he had a reason to do one, more often than not they were given to someone as an apology gift. He had gave someone a drawing as a birthday gift once or twice but he tried not to do it so often, Harry felt that if he did give out his paintings all the time then they would lose the message that he was trying to tell the person.

Harry dug the charcoal out as he looked around the park, he looked at the old oak tree that stood in the middle he wondered just how old it was, how long had it been there? Making sure that he had everything Harry began to draw the outline of the oak tree, he used his finger to smudge the lines as he began to slowly draw the detail in. Harry looked up at the sun and smiled, he would get this done before Clopin would be back at the court, it would take Clopin some time to get back to the court as he would get distracted by something on the way back or so Harry hoped.

Harry had no idea of how long he sat there drawing the tree, he needed to get it perfect otherwise it wouldn't be good enough for Clopin, Harry wasn't blind he knew that he had hurt the other and he felt so guilty for it. He hadn't meant to hurt him, he would never hurt the other on purpose but it had still happened, and now he wanted to make it up to the other. Harry put the charcoal down as he felt his hand begin to cramp up, it hurt and it caused him to hiss in pain.

He looked down at the picture and felt a smile tug at his lips, he needed to get back to the court and give it to Clopin that was if the other accepted it, Harry's steps faltered as the thought came to him. What would he do if Clopin did accept it? What would he do if the other tore it up?

He looked around and noticed that it was beginning to get dark, people were already making their way to their homes, Harry's heart lurched what would he do if Clopin didn't accept it? Would he have to leave? Would he have to find somewhere else to live? Harry shivered as the cold and bitter wind blew straight through him, he looked at the picture and frowned he wouldn't go back to the court he couldn't! He looked at the picture again and threw it away from him; Clopin couldn't laugh at him if there was no reason for to laugh about. Harry strode away trying to ignore the way that his heart ached.

"You dropped this."

Harry froze, he knew that voice rather well after all it belonged to Claude Frollo, the man had been chasing Harry for some time not that he knew that it was Harry he was chasing. Harry slowly turned around and brought his hands closer to his chest.

"It's nothing, keep it."

He couldn't be here, he had no idea what Frollo was doing. He didn't want to be around when the man realized just who he was, just who he had been living with. Harry had never believed in God and he never would but he knew that someone had planned for this to happen, planned for the two of them to meet.

"Surely it must mean something to you."

Harry shook his head as he refused to meet Frollo's eyes, he didn't want the other to make any connection between Harry and the thief or he would be in a jail cell faster than Harry could even blink.

"It was supposed to be a gift for someone, but I am frightened that they will laugh at me."

Frollo took several measured steps towards him, Harry hoped that he hadn't figured out just who he was, he had heard the horror stories of what happened to people inside of the cells how they were tortured and the men were allowed to have their way with the prisoners, Frollo stopped in front of Harry and gave him the drawing back.

"Perhaps you should trust in your friend and believe that they will not laugh at you."

Harry carefully took the drawing back, his fingers brushed up against the long spidery ones of Frollo's as he looked at the drawing.

"Thank you."

Frollo nodded his head, and began to walk away. Harry stood rooted at the spot as the other man disappeared from his sight; his heart was beating so fast that Harry feared that it would some how beat out of his rib cage. He felt as if every limb was made out of metal and that he didn't have the strength to move them, he had no idea what had happened and he knew that if he tried to think on it, it would most likely confuse him and give him a headache.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He was beginning to worry, Harry should've been back by now. Even when he had been fighting with others he was still back before dark, looking calm and relaxed no one knew what he did when he fought with people but they all knew one thing. They would find a drawing from Harry on their beds as an apology they never questioned just how it had gotten there but they knew that he was sorry for what it was they had been fighting over.

Clopin looked over towards the entrance, he knew that something had happened to Harry he could feel it; even though they were fighting he still cared about the other. It didn't matter that they were arguing over what Clopin didn't know but he would find out, but he wouldn't know until Harry was safe and sound then he would ask him but only when he was back in the court were Clopin could keep an eye on him.

If Harry didn't return soon Clopin knew that he would go and look for him, then when he found him he would tie the other up and make sure that he never left his side ever again, he wouldn't let the other escape him so quickly. Just as he was about to head out Harry came stumbling in looking whiter than a sheet, he was shaking all over as he leaned onto the wall.

"Harry?"

Several people had gathered around him as some tried to help him closer to the fire, they could feel how cold he was and they assumed that the shaking was due to the cold. His eyes were blank as he guided towards the fire.

"Is he okay?"

"What's going on?"

"What has happened?"

"Why is he so white?"

Esmeralda pushed people back as Clopin gently slapped Harry's face trying to bring him back, to them. Clopin grew more worried the longer it took Harry to respond Harry had never been like this and it frightened him, what had happened to the other man? Had someone attacked him? Had the guards chased him? Had he been thrown into a cell and somehow escaped?

Djali trotted over to Harry and nudged his hand with his head, he looked at Harry and did it again why wasn't the human petting him? Djali didn't like being ignored and he bit Harry's hand hoping it would make the human pet him; Esmeralda shook her head as she pulled Djali away from him.

"Let him be for now."

Djali gave a goat version of a huff as he was led away; he would get the human back! Clopin was now panicking Harry hadn't responded to anything; it was like he had somehow locked himself inside of his own head, he didn't know what to do or how to help his friend.

"Come on Harry!"

He gave a harsh slap to Harry's face as watched as the skin turned a vibrant red, but other than that there was no response from Harry, he looked down at his hand and noticed that Harry was holding some paper in his hand. On top of the paper in the right hand corner was his name.

_Clopin. _

It was clearly Harry's handwriting, but it wasn't neat as it normally was. Harry had began teaching them all how to read he had been so angry and appalled that none of them knew how to read, at first many of them thought that he was joking that was until once a week they had lessons. Harry was so patient with them, helping them when they stumbled or missed a word it was thanks to him that nearly all of the children could now write their own names.

He looked at the picture and smiled, it was the oak tree that was in the middle of the park, and he had passed it several times with Harry when he had dragged the other out. It was clear that Harry had spent some time on the drawing and was going to give it to him so what had happened between then and now? He flipped the drawing over and caught sight of the writing on the back.

_I am sorry for snapping at you, it wasn't your fault. Forgive me? _

A small smile played on his lips as he gently picked up Harry's death like hands; they were so cold it scared him. He rubbed Harry's hand between his own and hoped that it warmed Harry's hand up somewhat, he didn't like feeling like this as if there was nothing that he could do. It was like being made to watch his parents deaths all over again and that was a feeling that he swore he would never feel again, yet here he was feeling exactly as he felt back then.

"Harry?"

There was a small flicker in those eyes as they landed on him, it wasn't a lot but it was enough to give him and those around him hope. Clopin rubbed Harry's hand a little more and felt that they were slowly beginning to warm up, he felt a smile pull at his lips as Harry turned and looked at him his voice was trembling as he whispered.

"Clopin?"

There was fear and confusion in Harry's voice, two things that he thought he would never hear, after all he had never seen Harry scared of anything so what had spooked him this badly? Just as he was about to respond Harry threw himself into Clopin's arms and clutched his shirt as Harry began to sob. What the hell had happened? Clopin rubbed Harry's back in an attempt to calm Harry down, people around them looked uncomfortable as no one had ever seen Harry cry or be afraid, he had always been so calm as if nothing fazed him.

"Harry what happened?"

Clopin leaned in closer as Harry mumbled into his shirt Clopin chuckled, and continued to rub Harry's back it was thankfully calming him down he didn't know what he would of done should it had failed to work.

"I ran into Frollo."

Everyone paused, and all eyes turned to Harry, they could now understand what had him so spooked, what had him so afraid. After all no one wanted to run into Frollo or get on the man's bad side, and he had quite the nasty temper should he ever get pushed to far.

"Did he do anything?"

Harry shook his head as he gripped Clopin's shirt tighter, Clopin's arms tightened around Harry as if he could protect the other from Frollo and everything else out in the world. Clopin frowned as he noticed that Harry was still so cold, he shook his head as he picked Harry up ignoring Harry's squeak as he carried Harry over to where his tent was there was no way in hell or heaven that he was letting go of Harry just yet not after the scare that they had all had. He pulled Harry close as he entered his tent he gently placed Harry down on the sleeping roll as he got undressed, he pulled Harry's clothes off him and pressed Harry close to his chest as he ran his finger through Harry's long hair.

Harry sighed as he slowly began to warm up he looked at Clopin through his lashes as he tilted his head and pressed a soft chaste kiss to Clopin's lips then ducked his head, a blush staining his cheek as Clopin began to stupidly smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~~~Dream~~~~~~

He could feel the silkiness of the hair underneath his hands, the softness of the skin against his own. He bit down hard on the pale flesh that was in front of him; a whimper was heard.

"Ah please master Frollo."

A smirk came to his lips, normally he didn't enjoy things like this he couldn't it would turn him away from God and not only that but a laying with a man? That was going against everything that he had ever been taught, after all laying with a man was a sin. But in this moment he found that he couldn't care, he would let God judge his soul when the time the time came but right now he was enjoying the pale flesh that was in front of him. He nipped at the pale skin that was begging him to mark it; he heard a gasp but paid it no mind.

"What is that you want?"

A pink tongue licked the cracked and chapped lips, he watched as the Adam's apple bobbed a few times as the owner tried to speak.

"Ah, you please!"

A smile formed on his thin lip as he harshly pulled on the hair, he lent down towards the ear as he whispered.

"Careful what you ask for."

~~~~~End Dream~~~~

Frollo gasped awake, his nightshirt was stuck to him as the dream replayed itself over and over in his mind. He could still feel the softness of the skin against his own, he snarled as he threw the bed sheets off him. He had hoped that he would get a good nights sleep but it looked like that he would not be able to no matter how much he wanted it, Frollo shivered the dream had been so vivid that he could smell the lavender that had been on the others skin.

The only thing that he knew was the person who he had been with was male, Frollo shivered he had no idea where the dream had came from but he prayed that God would have mercy on him. Still was the dream some sort of test? It didn't make any sense why would he have such a dream?

Hadn't he proven time and time again that he was only trying to do what was best for people, Frollo poured himself a glass of wine, while it wasn't the best it would still serve it's purpose which was to calm his nerves down. The dream had left him so aroused that it hurt; his normally repressed sexual desires and urges were making themselves known. Frollo could feel himself straining against his underwear, he had not experienced something like this since he was a teenager and that was many years ago.

Frollo drank his wine as he stared into the dying fire, he would find out just who the thief was and if he was the man in his dreams? Then his search would be done and he would find a way to bind the other to him be he willing or not. Frollo chuckled as he sipped his wine, there was only one person that could judge his soul and that was God, no one else had the power to do so.

He looked towards the pale moon that hung in the sky, he had no idea what had been planned out for his life, once he had thought that he would have served God until the day that he died but now? Now he wasn't so sure of what plan was for his life, but he trusted that his life was in the right hands.

~~~~~ Clopin and Harry~~~~~

Clopin felt the warm body against his and pulled it closer relishing in the feeling of the soft skin against his, he could feel the heat that was coming of the person. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear the sleep from his eyes, he looked down and smiled, there in his arms was Harry he looked at the sight that Harry made and felt his blood begin to boil. Raven colored hair was stuck to his face and body as if it was a curtain protecting Harry from anyone who would look at him, soft ruby lips were parted as Harry breathed softly he could feel the warm breath against his chest.

Clopin pulled Harry closer and enjoyed the feeling for a few more moments, soon Harry would awake and he would begin his day but for now Clopin would enjoy this, the peace and quiet as everyone still slept. His free hand went to his lips and he could still feel the kiss that Harry had placed on his lips the night before, he swore that when Harry kissed him his lips had tingled and he could hear angels singing, Clopin shook his head. He wasn't so sure about the last part but the first part was true, still that one small innocent kiss had been enough to light his blood aflame, he could still feel the echoes of it now.

Clopin sighed as Harry burrowed deeper into his embrace, he could lie like this for the rest of his life however long it may be. The feel of Harry in his arms felt so right that Clopin chose not to question it, even if he could what would he question?

While he didn't know how Harry came to be here or why Harry was still here he was grateful that the other man had chosen to stay rather than move on, he was sure that Harry had more important things to be doing that staying here with them. Clopin's arms tightened around Harry the thought of losing the other sent painful aches through his heart, he didn't know what he would do should he ever lose Harry, but he still needed to know were there people looking for him? Would someone come and take him away?

He looked down at Harry and smiled, he may not know many things such as adding numbers together and spelling his own name and he may have to use both his hands and feet to count but what he did know was that they were blessed to have Harry with them, the man that looked after them and asked for nothing in return. The person who looked after people when they were ill not being able to move, he had seen it once there had been a little girl so ill that she couldn't move and he watched as Harry nursed her back to health refusing to move away from her bedside in case she needed him. It had been so touching that it had brought tears to many peoples eyes, some of them had even wished that Harry would show them that kindness, that caring.

That didn't mean that he didn't, he showed everyone around him love, care and affection no one went without a smile or kind words. He had taught them all how to read and some of them how to write as well, he didn't have to but Harry had chose to do it, it still shocked Clopin at the amount of love that Harry held inside of him. For such a small person Harry held a lot of love inside of him, Clopin looked down at Harry and noticed that his eyelids were beginning to flicker as his eyes moved behind his lids, ah it looked like his sleeping beauty was finally waking up, while Clopin mourned the loss he would much rather see those emerald green eyes of Harry's the eyes that had captivated him since they had first met.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty finally awake I see."

Harry yawned; he looked at Clopin his eyes half lidded and a soft sleepy smile on his face.

"Morning Clopin, did you sleep well?"

Clopin nodded his head as he buried his face into Harry's dark hair.

"The best sleep that I have had in a very long time."

Harry blushed as Clopin breathed in his scent, for some reason Harry nearly always smelled of lavender, it didn't matter if it had been raining or not Harry still smelled of lavender.

"That's good, is anyone else awake yet?"

Clopin shook his head as he pulled Harry closer to his chest their hearts beating in sync as he felt Harry's breath against his chest, he ran his fingers through Harry's hair as Harry slowly relaxed into his grip.

"Not yet little tempter, but I fear that soon everyone will be awake."

Harry blushed a delightful red as he heard Clopin's nickname for him, it wasn't like he hadn't heard it before he had, but it still brought a blush to his face every time he heard it.

"I best get up then."

Harry went to move but Clopin pulled him back down as a cold gust of air blew in between the two of them.

"Not yet little one."

Harry huffed as he settled back down, his head resting on Clopin's chest as he listened to his heartbeat.

"You know I can't stay in bed all day Clopin people need me."

Clopin sighed and shook his head, why was it Harry put everyone else before himself? Clopin was amazed that no one had taken advantage of Harry; he shuddered at the thought of someone actually taking advantage of him. Who ever did so would meet a bloody and grizzly end should they ever try or succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry hummed as he checked the pot that was happily bubbling away on the fire, it was his turn to cook and most people were running around grabbing bowls as the children sat down next to the fire eagerly waiting for it to be done. Harry smiled as he gave out some freshly baked bread, it amazed him how everyone had adapted how they could make fresh bread underground, still it was nice having them back for food. It was the only time that they did stop fighting, even if it was only because they were filling their mouths with food.

"Is it done yet?"

Harry looked down at the small little girl that was hugging his leg; her dark eyes were wide as she looked up at him her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Not yet, but it will be done soon."

Her bottom lip quivered as Harry stirred the pot, he turned around as spotted Clopin he smiled at the other but quickly lost his smile and he noticed the others expression, he looked stern but there was anger in his eyes as he looked at Harry.

"Can I help you Clopin?"

Clopin looked at Harry his expression stern, Harry could see the silent fury in his eyes, he had thought that it was anger but it looked like he had been wrong.

"Can I speak to you in private?"

Harry grew worried as he wondered what Clopin could want to speak to him about, had he done something wrong? Had he some how upset the other?

"Yeah sure."

Harry pulled the pot off the heat as he looked at everyone, the children didn't notice that something was wrong but the adults did many of them traded glances with each other.

"Its all good so go ahead and eat."

The children cheered as they as they grabbed their bowls and began filling them, none of them noticed the way that the adults looked at Harry and Clopin, Clopin gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry followed Clopin with a sedated pace, he could see that Clopin was angry about something; he could see it in his eyes and the way that he looked at him. Which made Harry wonder just what had he done wrong?

"Through here."

Harry winced at the tone that Clopin used, he knew that he was in deep trouble and he had no idea what he had done wrong. Clopin closed the door and gestured for Harry to follow him, Harry followed Clopin with his shoulders hunched.

"Sit."

Harry sat down and looked at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to meet Clopin's eyes. He stared at the floor as he waited for Clopin to begin speaking after a few minutes the silence was tense and very uncomfortable.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

Harry went through everything that he could think of, but he couldn't find anything that would have set Clopin off like this.

"No."

Clopin leaned forwards in his seat, as he looked at Harry his dark eyes hard, as he gripped Harry's chin and forced him to look at him.

"You can't think of anything at all?"

Harry shook his head, he really couldn't think of anything, but given the moment he found that it was hard to think at all. The way that Clopin was looking at him was making him feel fear, something that he hadn't felt since he was 12 years old and in the chamber of secrets.

"Then let me refresh you memory for you, you ran into someone the other day."

Harry froze as he looked at Clopin, his eyes wide as his breath began to come out in quick pants, his vision slowly began to turn black around the edges, he could feel his heart trying to beat it's way out his ribcage.

"You ran into Frollo, and came back white as a sheet. You wouldn't respond to anyone or anything for nearly an hour, so do you have something that you need to say?"

Harry could hear his blood racing through his veins and arteries; he could feel it moving around him as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Harry heard the way that Clopin had hissed the question but it sounded so dull over the roaring of his blood, the pounding of his heart that was echoing in his ears.

"Answer me!"

He would if he could, but Clopin seemed so far away that he couldn't really see him, why he standing so far away? He felt someone grab his arms and the grip was painful, no no no!

"Please I am sorry, I didn't do anything!"

He was shaking he could feel it, he could see his hands shaking in front of him why was he shaking? He could feel someone gripping the top of his arms, oh god what had he done wrong?

"I'm sorry uncle, I didn't do it. Please, please, please."

He broke down into sobs, he could feel someone holding him, the grip was gone but the damage had already been done. Before anyone had noticed Harry had ran out of the caravan and began running through the middle of the court.

"Stop him!"

He ducked and weaved; he couldn't let them catch him! If they did it would make it worse, he needed to run. He couldn't let his uncle get him, if he did then he would get a worse beating, he needed to run to hide. He felt someone grab him and he bit down on the hand.

"Argh! He bit me!"

Harry ran, fear coursing through him as he ran out of the court and down through the passageway that led to the cathedral, he didn't even feel the pain that was coursing through him from where people had grabbed hold of him, his legs were screaming in pain as he kept on running. He didn't even stop as he ran into people; he paid them no notice as they shouted after him.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Look where you are going!"

Harry continued to run he kept running until he ran to the cathedral, he looked up at the building.

"Child what is wrong?"

Harry turned around and looked at the old Archdeacon, tears fell from his eyes; the old man hurried towards Harry and helped him inside of the cathedral. Harry held onto the old man that reminded him of Dumbledore in way, he felt a warm hand rub circles on his back.

"Hush child, you are safe here."

Harry hiccupped as the archdeacon sat Harry down onto a seat, he put a quilt over Harry's shoulders Harry pulled the quilt tighter to him as he looked at the old Archdeacon with a tear stained face.

"Thank you."

The Archdeacon gave him a smile as he gently clasped Harry's hand as he gave him a soft smile, Harry felt grateful for the warmth that the other man was giving him. The Archdeacon's hand made him feel grounded helped him to realize that he was here and not back at his uncles.

"What has you so frightened child?"

Harry ducked his head and began biting his bottom lip as he looked down at the floor.

"I had a fight with a friend and they reminded me of my uncle."

Shame began to fill Harry as he looked at the window that was off to the side of him; since he was looking away he missed the archdeacons frown that was on his face.

"Did your uncle hit you?"

Harry froze and went to take his hand away, how did he figure it out? What gave him away? Harry's breathing began to quicken as began to think over everything that could have gave himself away.

"Child calm yourself!"

Harry felt some one gently grab hold of him; he felt a sob break free as someone held him close. He gripped the fabric that was in front of him as he began to sob into it, he felt soothing hands rub circles on his back.

"That is it child let it all out, you will feel better after."

Harry broke down and began to cry in earnest into the Archdeacon's robs as the old man held him, as Harry cried like a small child. He didn't realize that he slowly began to cry himself raw. Slowly his eyes dropped feeling heavy; he was so tired and in less than a minute he was asleep.

***** Some time later ****

Harry stretched as he slowly woke up, his body hurt and he ached all over he had no idea what had happened. Harry sat up and looked around the room he noticed that he was on a soft bed one that he didn't know was in the cathedral to begin with, how had he gotten here? Where was here?

"Hello?"

Harry sat up and swung his legs off the bed, he looked around and noticed that he was in the bell tower how had he gotten here?

"Is anyone there?"

Harry got up off the bed and began walking around even though his legs ached and every step he took sent jolts of pain through his body, his muscles felt like they were on fire. Harry turned around and caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Harry heard deep breathing as he stopped, he knew that someone was up here with him but he didn't know how he had got to the bell tower or who had brought him to the bell tower either, Harry took a step forwards and cried out in shock as his legs gave out underneath him. He didn't even hit the floor as a muscular arm wrapped around him; Harry had screwed his eyes shut as he waited for the floor to meet him.

"It's okay I got you."

Harry carefully opened his eyes as he looked around, he tilted his head backwards to see if he could see the face of his rescuer but found that the man had his face in the shadows make it near impossible for Harry to see what he looked like.

"Thank you, I'm not too heavy am I?"

The man shook his head, but still Harry couldn't see what he looked like he could feel the muscle of the man's arms, he could feel the strength in them and knew that they could easily kill him should the owner wanted to. Harry looked around and noticed a small replica of Paris in the sun; he turned to his savior as he asked.

"Did you make that?"

The arms tightened around him in warning, but Harry had been known for jumping into things headfirst he wiggled until he was set down on the ground as he walked over to the small replica.

"It is beautiful, you have a talent."

Harry gave a smile in the direction of his savior, he did want to see the man but first he would try and find out his name.

"I didn't give you my name, it's Harry."

Harry gave a smile in the general direction of the man who he knew lived up here, it hadn't taken him long to figure it out but it did make some sense, the bed that he had been asleep in was his which meant that he had brought Harry up here and hadn't left him where ever it was that he had been put.

"Quasimodo."

A bright smile light up Harry's face as he looked in the general direction that Quasimodo was in.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Quasi."

Quasimodo gave a tentative smile even though he knew that Harry wouldn't be able to see the smile, was this what it was like to have a friend?

~~~~ Clopin ~~~~~

The entire court was in panic, no one had seen Harry since he had ran away the day before many of them had just assumed that he would come back on his own but now they were worried. There had been no rumors of anyone being caught or thrown into a cell so they knew that he hadn't been captured, but where was he?

Had he some how been hurt? What if he was lying in a ditch dead? Clopin didn't know what to do, he could see those life filled emerald eyes cold and dead and the red liquid that gave Harry life slowly drain out of him, he was terrified and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

"Has anyone heard from Harry?"

People shook their heads as Clopin became more worried, what if something had happened to him? He would never be able to say sorry for what he had done, he wasn't blind he knew that Harry had been abused the way he had reacted to him losing his temper told him as much, then there was the begging.

Clopin knew that for as long as he lived he would never forget the sight of it, he wouldn't of minded it had it been in different circumstances but it hadn't been and the sheer terror in Harry's eyes had hurt him, in ways he hadn't know. So he would look for Harry and when he found him he would apologies to the other and show him just how sorry he was, even if he had to get down on his knees and beg he would do it for Harry.

Because one way or another he would find Harry and bring him back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A full day he had been gone, he hadn't even noticed that he had been gone from the court that long, he had spent the day with Quasimodo. Harry had been slightly shocked at the others appearance but other than that he didn't even blink, Harry looked up and noticed that the day had flown by he looked around and noticed that Quasimodo was setting up a table.

"Do you need help?"

Quasimodo shook his head as he looked at Harry.

"No, you have done enough, rest."

Harry shook his head as he looked at Quasimodo, he didn't want the other to do it by himself. He had always tried to help out where he could and didn't like leaving people to do things by themselves; Harry stood up and went to go and help when a voice stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Both Harry and Quasimodo turned around quickly; Quasimodo took an unsure step back as Harry felt fear run through him for his new friend.

"It is my fault Judge Frollo, I collapsed the other day and Quasimodo looked after me. I didn't know that I would cause him problems, please do not blame him."

Frollo gave him a hard look, as he looked Harry over, his eyes cold as he searched for injuries that should have been visible. Harry shifted, as Frollo looked him over.

"Come here."

The spidery fingers bent slightly as Frollo gestured for Harry to come near him, Harry slowly walked forwards his legs still aching off the day before. He didn't dare to protest as Frollo gripped his chin and looked at him, his dark eyes searching for something that only he could see.

"You are the artist I met before."

Harry nodded his head he could smell the jasmine that was on the other, he was similar to Clopin in a way Clopin always smelled of clovers and fresh bread no matter the time of day. He held still as Frollo tilted his head to the side, Frollo inhaled as he felt himself become giddy he could smell lavender.

Frollo looked at the man that he had in his grip, he knew the smell very well as he had been dreaming about it for nights on end. And now? He had the owner of the scent in his very hands; it seemed like someone was smiling down on him he thought about calling the guards but quickly passed it off. He didn't want to ruin the game of cat and mouse so soon, oh no he would savor it after all he would soon have this lovely gem tied to his bed, a leather collar around his neck and be thoroughly enjoyed.

"Yes Judge Frollo."

Frollo let go of his face as Quasimodo pulled out a chair for Frollo, he moved towards the table that had been cleared, he sat the basket down on the table and gestured for Harry to join them. Harry hesitated for a few seconds before he decided that he wouldn't upset Frollo more than he already had, he didn't want to give the man a reason to throw him into a cell.

"How are your studies coming along?"

Studies? What was he talking about? Harry took a sip of the wine as he tried not to let his shock play on his face, had Frollo been teaching Quasimodo? It didn't make any sense as everything he had heard about the man had painted him to be cold, cruel and evil. So where had this came from? Had it always been there?

He looked at Frollo and caught something glittering in his eyes as the man looked at him; there was something in that gaze that caused Harry to feel trapped as if Frollo knew just who he was. But that wasn't possible Harry had done nothing to give himself away or at least that was what he thought, he had no idea that Frollo had been dreaming about him and knew what he smelled like. When Quasimodo began ringing the bells Harry looked up shocked.

"I need to go!"

Harry began running down the stairs ignoring the pain that he was in, the way that his muscles screamed at him for pushing himself too far. He ran down the streets ignoring people that he bumped into much like the day before, except this time he was able to jump over the stalls instead of running into them.

Harry quickly jumped over a gate as he turned left and began running down the alleyway that would take him to a secret passage that would go directly into the court of miracles. He dropped down and looked around, he hadn't run into anyone which was weird normally the traps would of went off and so would have the bells as well.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

He felt someone grab hold of him and held him against the well, Harry struggled as he felt someone pin his arms above his head.

"Looks like a spy, and what will I do with you?"

Harry stopped struggling as he recognized the voice, what was he doing out here? Shouldn't he be in the court?

"Well little spy what will I do with you?"

Harry stayed quiet; he didn't know what to say. He gasped as he felt a hand run down his chest and stop at his heart; he held his breath as he felt them lean in close to him their warm breath against his face as he held still.

"Nothing to say? Any last words?"

Harry shook his head, it was a game that he had heard about, that two lovers would play but he and the other weren't lovers he knew that they were friends but did he want them to become lovers?

"You do not have to play if you don't want to."

Harry relaxed, he did trust him but he wasn't sure if he could do it. What if he messed up? Would he some how hurt the other?

"Go to hell."

He began struggling again as the grip tightened around his wrists; he could feel the others smile against his cheek.

"Ah! So you can talk!"

A hand wrapping itself around his throat pinning him into place stopped any movement he was going to make, he could feel it stoking the skin of his throat as the owner leaned down and inhaled his scent.

"So soft."

He felt a set of lips against his neck; he tensed slightly when they moved up to his. For a moment neither of them moved until they crashed against his teeth biting at his bottom lip begging for entrance, he carefully opened his mouth as he felt a tongue enter his mouth and begin to fight his own in dominance. Harry moaned and went to wrap his arms around the others neck but found that he still couldn't move them yet, he whined as he tried to pull his arms free.

"Ah, not yet little tempter I have been wanting to do this for a while now."

With that he dived back in and began attacking Harry's neck causing the other man to moan and arch off the damp wall, he moaned when a vicious bite was placed on his neck.

"Ah like that did you?"

Harry nodded his head as he looked at the other his lips bruised and red, his neck covered in red marks that looked like a sign of ownership and in some ways they were and in others to ward off anyone else that wanted Harry. The two of them separated and looked at each other foreheads touching as Harry gave a small tentative smile.

"Where do we go from here?"

The other moved into the light and looked at him, Harry could see something on Clopin's face that he couldn't figure out, he looked at Harry and noticed the dark rings underneath Clopin's eyes, he looked thin or more thin than normal, and his face was gaunt Harry shakily used his hands and to cup Clopin's face Harry gasped as he looked at the other.

"Clopin what have you done to yourself?"

Clopin tried to pull away from Harry, but Harry held on tight as he forced Clopin to look at him. Clopin tried to pull away.

"Nothing."

Harry glared at Clopin and his eyes turned steely, he glared at Clopin and snapped.

"This is nothing!"

Clopin pulled away from Harry, the smile that was on his face now gone, he moved away from Harry who gave the other a dark look as he grabbed hold of Clopin and spun him around and slammed him into the wall.

"This is not nothing, you stupid annoying man!"

Clopin looked at Harry in shock as he looked at the other with wide eyes, he had no idea that the other had such strength, such passion. Clopin looked away from Harry he couldn't meet his eyes, he had no idea that Harry could so angry.

"Please Harry, just leave it."

Harry shook his head as he looked at Clopin; he pulled the other in for a kiss, as he looked Clopin.

"Not when I know that I am half way with falling in love with you."

Clopin looked shocked as Harry felt, he hadn't meant for that to slip out just yet. Clopin looked at Harry whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Say that again."

Harry looked at Clopin and whispered.

"I am about halfway in love with you."

Clopin kissed Harry hard as he pressed him against the wall, however Harry wasn't to be deterred by such a kiss.

"You are not getting out of it that easily my King, what have you done to yourself?"

Clopin sighed, he had thought that he would of got out of it but it looked like he hadn't, well he had tried at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clopin looked down at Harry, his arms were wrapped around him. He felt giddy, more than giddy he felt like he was walking on clouds, Harry had said that he loved him. Well he was halfway to loving him, which to Clopin was almost as good as Harry being completely in love with him, Clopin leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. He could get used to this while it lasted, he wasn't blind he had seen the looks that everyone had gave them as they had walked in Harry covered in love bites off him, the looks of pure hate that had been directed at him would have been enough to kill him.

Clopin didn't want to leave the bed just yet, he was enjoying the feel of Harry pressed against him. The sound of the heartbeat was soothing for him; he ran his hands through Harry's hair and breathed in his scent. He smiled when Harry moved closer to him, Harry was like a cat the way he would stretch out and would purr when he ran his hands through his hair. Clopin sighed as Harry slowly awoke; it looked like their peace had come to an end.

"Good morning my queen, how did you sleep?"

Harry rolled over and pinned Clopin underneath him, while they hadn't done anything more than kissing this was nice. It was a change normally it was him that took charge, him that made the first move this time it was Harry and he was enjoying it.

"I slept well my king, how about you?"

Clopin licked his lips as his eyes went half lidded, the way Harry looked right now made him want to take him but he knew that it would frighten Harry by moving too quickly. Clopin rolled the two of them over, and pinned Harry's hand above his head as a wicked smile came onto his face.

"I slept wonderful with you in my arms, with you right beside me."

Clopin began to tickle Harry and enjoyed the way that he laughed and how he lit up.

"Stop! Oh please Clopin!"

Clopin smiled and placed a kiss onto Harry's lips as he rolled off Harry, and pulled him close he enjoyed the hug for a few minutes until he got off, allowing Harry to see the chocolate skin that was on show for him. Harry licked his lips as he looked at the muscle on Clopin's legs and back, the way that the muscles rippled as he moved.

"Do you like what you see?"

Clopin's voice was husky and deep as he spoke to Harry, his eyes were alight with a inner fire that only the two of them could see. Clopin's eyes raked over Harry, Clopin licked his lips and began stalking towards Harry his steps slow and measured.

"Yes."

Harry's voice was hoarse as he looked at Clopin, he wanted the other man he really did but he felt that they were moving too quickly, he looked at Clopin who was looking at him with understanding in his eyes. Clopin knelt in front of Harry and cupped his face in one hand.

"We don't have to do anything, I can wait as long as I need to."

Harry nodded his head, he trusted Clopin not to move to fast, that they would go as fast as he was willing to go. Harry knew that it was killing Clopin to go this slow, that the other would rather throw him down on the bed and ravage him but he knew that Clopin was going as fast as Harry was willing to go despite the pain and torture that it was putting the other through.

Harry wasn't blind he had seen the heated looks that Clopin had gave him, he had seen the way that Clopin had ran his eyes over his body and would lick his lips. He knew what the other wanted how could he not? He wanted the same thing but he was too frightened to get it, what if he messed it up? He didn't want Clopin throwing him away he knew that soon he would love the other completely and would do anything for him.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked as he looked at Clopin, had he been speaking? What had he missed?

"Yes?"

Clopin huffed a laugh as he pulled on his shoes, there was a hole in the sole of the shoes and Harry itched to get ahold of them and fix them despite what Clopin would say.

"We need to begin preparing for the festival of fools, which is coming up."

Harry nodded his head, he was going to be creating most of the costumes for people this year, as many of them didn't have time to make them, themselves so he would be doing it. Harry sighed as he held his hands up for Clopin to help him up, Harry stumbled as he was pulled up Clopin wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to his chest. Harry blushed a bright red as he felt every muscle on Clopin's chest had he always been like this?

"Thanks."

Clopin gave him a smile as he walked out of the tent a smile playing on his face as he went about his day.

"Good morning!"

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!"

Harry chuckled as he heard Clopin begin to wake people up, it had been a part of their routine for as long as he could remember and he was glad that it was still the same.

"Will you get out?!"

Clopin laughed as he pulled the tent flap open.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before!"

Harry laughed as he heard something hit Clopin and the other making a wounded noise, why did he keep doing this? Every time he woke someone up he would make a joke about it and then get hit it was as if he enjoyed it, Harry shook his head it wouldn't surprise him if Clopin did enjoy waking everyone up in the most annoying ways.

"CLOPIN!"

Harry sighed as he fell back down onto his bed, just what had his lover done now? Harry sighed as he got up off the cot that the two of them had been sharing not more than 10 minutes ago there was so much to do and not enough time to do it. He exited the tent and looked around, why were people wet?

"Get back here!"

Harry stepped back as Clopin ran past cackling like a mad man, a second man was running behind him a sword raised in the air as he kept trying to swing for Clopin well that answered that question.

"Keep still so I can kill you!"

"Ah, but you will have to catch me first!"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to where they had the gallows, he found it morbid but it was how they had kept their home safe from intruders and spies. It had pained him when he had seen Clopin hang someone, but he knew that it couldn't be helped. But the memories it had brought back for him had kept him up for nights on end; it got to the stage where he was afraid to sleep.

Clopin had sensed that something was wrong and dragged Harry to his tent and pushed him down onto the cot and held him all night, strangely enough Harry got a full nights sleep and didn't have a single nightmare. When he had woken up he had kissed Clopin on the cheek and snuck out of the tent while the other was still sleeping, he had an inkling that Clopin had stayed up all night looking after him and he had been right.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned and looked at him, his hands were on his hips as he darkly glared at everyone. People turned and looked at him, in that moment he looked like a disappointed mother and everyone felt guilty.

"We have work to do, the festival is in one month! One! We don't have time for this; Clopin stop annoying people Jean-Luc stop chasing the king of idiots around. Marie can you find me the cloth I will get to work on the costumes, Sophie find me any glitter or sequins that we can use. Philippe I need you to go through dances and routines, move it!"

People quickly began to scramble and do the jobs that Harry had gave out, it was very rare that he got like this but when he did you stopped and listened to him. Sometimes when they looked at him he reminded them of and general that had seen too much war and death, but they didn't think it was possible he was only 21 years of age. That wasn't enough to see things like that was it?

Clopin looked around and noticed that everyone was doing what he or she had been told to do, it was times like this he knew that he had made the right choice in choosing Harry. Everyone loved him and he would bend over backwards to help people be the gypsy or not, it didn't seem like much to everyone else but to them it mean the world.

"Clopin you are with me, now come on."

Clopin gave a put on sigh as he was pulled away; it looked like their fun would have to wait for a bit. After all no one won a fight against Harry when he was like this not even him! And he was King of the gypsies!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~~~~~ Dream ~~~~~

He ran a hand through silky long black hair, the other was tied to his bed unable to move, around his neck was a thick leather collar a chain was attached to the collar keeping him to the bed.

"Why do you do this?"

He didn't receive an answer instead his little gem merely looked at the wall, his eyes wide as his breath came out in pants at least he knew that he was affected by this as much as he was. He leaned down and inhaled the scent; he looked up into those green eyes, green eyes that were wide and pupils blown.

"Nothing to say?"

His little gem stayed quiet not out of defiance but because he truly had nothing to say in his defense, which was a shame he had wanted to hear his little one beg a little. To hear him use that soft voice to plead for mercy, something which he wasn't sure if he had or not, he wouldn't truly hurt his little gem just punish him enough so he knew who he belonged to. He brought down his hand and slapped the side of his face, he watched as the head snapped to the side and the cheek slowly turned red, how exquisite.

"Please."

Ah so he did know how to use his voice, still he would hear out what he had to say first and his little gem had better hoped that it would please him.

"Please what?"

He had fallen silent again, how could his little one be so disrespectful? He gripped his chin and forced him to look at him, dark eyes bore into emerald green ones.

"Please what, little one?"

If his little one didn't answer he would find himself in more hot water than what he was already in, he knew the rules and he knew better than to break them.

"I didn't."

He leaned in closer making sure that he could look nowhere else but at him, he wanted to be able to see if his little gem was lying to him or not after all he was a very bad liar and his eyes gave him away.

"You didn't what?"

He bit his bottom lip abusing it between his teeth, as he looked into dark eyes, his own green eyes wide and pleading.

"I didn't do what they said, I was nowhere near the park all week. Ask the archdeacon he was with me the whole time."

Now they were getting somewhere, so they had lied to him? Why would they do that? Well he knew why they would do something like that and it was because of his little gem the one that they all wanted but couldn't have, because he was his and his alone.

"Very well little one, I will ask him but should you be lying you will not like what will happen."

A soft smile came onto his face as he looked up at him with half lidded eyes, his abused bottom lip was bruised and bloody he had bit his lip so hard that he had drawn blood from it. He leaned down and licked the small trail of blood that had run down his chin.

"Why don't we do something else hmm?"

Pupils had become wide as he looked at him, his cheeks had a red tint to them except for the one that he had hit it had turned a darker red.

"Can we master Frollo? Please, I promise to be good."

How could he refuse his little gem when he asked so nicely?

~~~~ End dream ~~~~

He jerked awake once again and looked around his room, his bed was covered in sweat as he tried to get his heart rate down he could feel the beating of his heart through his ribs, it sounded so loud that he was sure that everyone in Paris could hear it.

The dreams were getting worse and worse and he was sure that he would lose his mind, but he needed to wait he had, to wait the festival of fools was coming up and he was needed for it. It was one of the times that he wished that he didn't have to be there for it that he could spend the day doing other things, such as looking for his gem, he knew what he looked like now and ever since he found out his dreams had became more and more erotic this one had been mild compared to the others that he had.

Thankfully he had not awoke with and erection, which was happening more and more as of late, it was not something that he was used to it had not happened since he was a teenager. Still he knew who to look for and he knew that the artist was the thief as well, he would just bide his time until after the festival then he would be his.

~~~~~~ Clopin ~~~~~~~

Where could he be? He wasn't in his tent, nor was he near the fire. So just where was his little tempter? Clopin looked around and sighed he had a plan! It was a good one! But now he couldn't do it because Harry his tempting little minx and darling little emerald was nowhere to be found, it seemed like everyone was against his plans for Harry.

It wasn't like he had planned anything evil; a dinner for them and a nice little walk around Paris under the moonlight was that too much to ask? For Clopin it looked like it was, and he didn't have a backup plan either. Clopin fell down onto the floor and sighed he rested his chin on his hand as he pondered on what to do.

"There you are, come on!"

He felt himself being pulled up by a very excited Harry, he felt himself being pulled along as people smirked at the two just what was going on? He felt himself being dragged through one of the many passageways until they stopped.

"Where are we going?"

His hat was in his hand, he was glad that he had managed to grab hold of it otherwise he would of lost it by now, he was sure that Harry had managed to pull his arm out of it's socket as well.

"Wait and see!"

With that Harry opened up one of the many doors and continued to pull Clopin down the dimly lit passageway. Harry turned and looked at Clopin who was trying to keep up with him, it wasn't like they were running that fast either. Well in Clopin's case, Harry had to really push his legs to the limit due to Clopin's longer legs and far bigger strides.

"Will you tell me now?"

Harry giggled and shook his head before dragging Clopin left and down a passageway that he had never seen before, Harry continued to pull Clopin down the passageway until they both heard the sound of water.

"Harry where are we?"

Harry gave a tentative smile as he pushed some rocks and allowed Clopin to see just what it was that Harry had found, he smiled at the amazed look that Clopin had on his face.

"What is this place?"

Harry ran his fingers over the moss-covered wall as he moved closer to the large pond of water; he smiled as he dipped his hand into it.

"It's a hot spring, I found it by accident a few days ago, and I uh thought that, well maybe… you would."

Clopin held a finger to Harry's lips to stop him from rambling, he wouldn't admit it but Harry was very cute when he got flustered, but it also worried him a little sometimes Harry would fall over himself in trying to be perfect. He had never had chance to ask Harry just what his family id to him and he knew that he would have to especially after Harry had the freak out that had everyone worried.

"I would love to."

Harry gave him such a bright smile that Clopin knew that it made the sun so much duller, his Harry was a very rare find and one that he was glad to find. Clopin pulled Harry towards the water and began to strip off; causing Harry to blush and turn away Clopin had a body that many people would kill for. Harry could feel himself beginning to heat up, there was no denying that Clopin was wonderful to look at and add in all that muscle?

Harry knew that he wouldn't last if he turned around so he waited for Clopin to get into the water, he heard him sigh and felt a smile tug at his lips at least one good thing came from the hectic week that they had been having.

"You are coming in are you not?"

Harry nodded his head as he slowly took off his clothing he heard Clopin hiss in anger and he knew just what the other was looking at, he knew the state of his back as he had seen it once in a mirror and it had made him feel sick.

"Comment diable est-ce arrivé?" (_How the hell did this happen?_)

Harry wrapped his arms around his chest, he knew that his back was bad but with the scars that he had on his front and it would be a miracle if Clopin stayed with him after this.

"Quel genre de monstres ferait cela?" (_What kind of monster would do this?_)

Harry understood what he was saying thank to Fleur who had taught him French when they had sent mail to each other, he had been so happy when the lessons that he had came in use.

"Clopin, it doesn't matter not now."

Clopin snarled and got out of the hot spring and grabbed hold of Harry, he saw the brief flash of fear in Harry's eyes and he loosened his grip a little he did not want a repeat performance of the last time.

"It does matter, what they have done to you? Its disgusting, no has the right to do this to anyone!"

Harry tightened his arms around himself, he could see what was going to happen now Clopin would leave him and he would be crushed, he wouldn't be able to deal with it not now that he knew what it was like to be with the other. What it was like to be in those strong arms, to hear him make jokes just to see you laugh, or the way he would make sexual innuendos just to see you blush he would miss it all.

"Shhh, little one."

He felt those strong arms wrap around him and pull him close to Clopin's chest, he had no idea what he had done to deserve such a man but he would treasure every moment that he had with him.

"Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal plus." (_I will not let anyone hurt you anymore._)

Harry looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears as he shook his head.

"Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez pas garder l'amour." (_Do not make promises that you cannot keep love._)

Clopin felt like growling, who had hurt his little one so? Who had caused him to think that promises were made lightly? That he didn't mean what he had said? Whoever it was had better pray that he did not find them because if he did then they wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"I do not make this lightly l'amour surely you know me better than that by now?"

Harry shook his head and clung harder to Clopin, he needed to make the other understand.

"Please Clopin don't, I don't want you dying. Not because of me, everyone has died because of me, my friends, family teachers and even my beloved Hedwig they all died."

Clopin pulled Harry tighter to his body, so much death. How had he coped? Losing so many people it was a miracle that he still trusted, no wonder he didn't want him to make a promise. But he still needed to address one thing.

"Harry it is not your fault that they died."

Harry shook his head, why wasn't he listening?

"My parents died because I was born! Why couldn't it have been me? They did nothing wrong!"

Clopin closed his eyes, what sort of monster goes after someone because they were born? What sort of monster has a child believing that it is his fault that his parents are dead? That if he had never been born then they would still be alive, Clopin didn't know whether to feel sick or furious, he hoped that whoever had put such thoughts into Harry's head was dead he really did.

Clopin pulled Harry closer to his chest as the younger man sobbed, he didn't care that he was naked or the fact that he was starting to feel the cold all that mattered to him at the moment was Harry, he needed to make the other better but he didn't know how to. It frustrated him that he knew that there was virtually nothing he could do to help him other than let him cry it out, let him get it out of his system.

But he didn't like it, he would never like seeing Harry like this it broke his heart, he knew that the other man had demons in his past demons that would make a reappearance but he hoped that it wouldn't be for some time now he was being forced to view the man that he loved breakdown.

Love? Clopin knew that he loved Harry; he had known from the moment that he had laid eyes on him that he would fall in love with him and do anything for him no matter what and Harry would do anything for him. His heart belonged to Harry and he had no intentions of getting it back no matter what, come what may he and Harry were in this together for the rest of their lives.

He had held Harry as he cried, it still broke his heart but he looked lighter for it. Almost as if something had been taken off his shoulders, Clopin hoped that this was the truth that Harry did feel better for crying and he wouldn't view it as a weakness. Still the cold was beginning to affect him despite how warm the area that they were in was, the steam off the hot spring was rising and causing him to feel a chill, as it got higher into the air.

"Feel better?"

Harry nodded his head and looked up at Clopin with red eyes, even though he had cried and possibly ruined what he had been planning for his lover Harry felt better than he had done in years. It was like someone had taken an invisible weight off his shoulders and he felt lighter for it, felt as if for the first time in his life he was free.

"Shall we finish what we came here to do?"

Clopin smirked and picked Harry up, he didn't care that Harry still had his shoes and trousers on he was going in!

"What are you doing?"

Clopin gave a mischievous smile as he threw Harry into the hot spring, he enjoyed the squeak that left Harry's lips as he landed into the hot water, he waited for Harry to come back to the surface but when he didn't he grew worried, what if Harry couldn't swim? He stepped closer to the water intent on helping Harry out when something grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him in.

"Argh!"

He felt himself land in the water and a pair of twinkling green eyes came into his line of sight, the two of them made it to the surface of the water safely, he gave a glare at Harry who didn't look the slightest bit bothered about it.

"Serves you right!"

Clopin snarled and lunged for Harry, but missed and lost his footing on the wet and slippery rock that he was standing on, he fell sideways and hit his head off the side of the pool.

"Clopin!"

Harry carefully made his way over to Clopin, he didn't rush incase he slipped and hurt himself it wouldn't do for the two of them to get hurt. Once he had reached Clopin he looked him over and found that he was bleeding quite badly from the back of his head.

"No, no! This is all my fault!"

He held Clopin close and pulled him out of the water, he laid him on his side and looked at the wound on the back of his head, it was deep. Clopin's blood was beginning to stain Harry's hands red and he looked at it, the colour reminded him of all that he had lost, of what he was going to lose again. Harry shook his head.

"I will not lose you!"

Harry pressed his hands to Clopin's head and pushed his magic into the wound, he hoped that it would do what needed to be done as his emotions were all over the place. He couldn't numb himself to get what needed to be done, done it was like watching Ron die all over again. He forced more magic into the wound and kept pushing it until he could feel the strain of it beginning to take effect on his core, Harry knew that if he kept going he would kill himself. His core would collapse in on itself and kill him, but at least Clopin would be alive so that would be a good thing.

His vision slowly began to turn black and he could feel his body begin to shake, the effects of using too much healing magic were taking hold of him. He heard the roar of his own blood as it got pumped around his body, could hear the sound of his heart beating which reminded him of a drum, he knew that he was risking his own life to help Clopin but he couldn't let him die. He wouldn't!

Not someone else that he loved, not the man that he had fallen in love with. Harry felt himself pause he loved Clopin? Why was it that when he could lose him he realized that he loved him? Harry gathered up every ounce of magic that he had and pushed it into Clopin's body healing him, but not just the head wound that he had acquired it was healing every wound, every break, and every scar that he had ever got. His magic was responding to him and his wish, his need for Clopin to live.

"C-C-Clopin."

Harry fell sideways and landed in the hot spring as his body shut down on him, the strain of using too much healing magic had finally took its toll on him, the last thing that he saw was someone diving into the hot spring to save him. His eyes closed before the person could reach him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What had happened? One minute he was getting ready to get revenge on Harry for pulling him into the hot spring the next he was saving him from drowning, but how had he gotten onto the side? Had Harry pulled him to the side then slipped himself?

It didn't matter not now, not when Harry looked so pale that he looked like a corpse. His breathing was shallow, his chest was barely rising making Clopin worry even more. How had it gone so wrong? They were finally making some progress with each other and now he was trying to help Harry, he was still breathing and his heart was still beating so that was good.

But he was so cold, and it scared him so much, what if Harry didn't wake from this? What if he did die? Clopin wasn't sure what he would do; he could follow Harry he supposed. He wouldn't be able to live with out Harry, he was the reason that he hadn't handed himself over to Frollo. Don't get him wrong he loved his life but what would it be without Harry in it?

Clopin pulled Harry to his chest and hoped that his body heat would warm him up somewhat; he couldn't let him go not now that he had him. Not now when he knew that he really did love the other and it wasn't a crush like he had feared it was, still he was really in love, not dreaming of it. Now if he could just keep Harry alone for a bit they could have some fun.

"Nghh."

Clopin felt hope fill him, Harry was waking up! Well sort of waking up but that still counted didn't it? Clopin wasn't sure but he thought it still counted.

"Come on, little tempter open them eyes for me."

Eyelids softly fluttered as Harry slowly came back to him, it wasn't much but it was a start one that he was happy to see.

"That's it, love."

Slowly but surely Harry's eyes opened and revealed his emerald green eyes clouded in pain, Clopin cupped Harry's face and tilted his head up.

"Harry? Do you know where you are?"

Harry gave a weak nod, Clopin knew that he didn't have the strength to do anything more than that, that he would be weak as he had no idea what he had done to himself. He could of fell and hit his head for all Clopin knew, he didn't know what had happened since he had been out cold himself.

Still he was just glad that Harry was able to do something, so maybe he wasn't that bad. Or maybe he was this weak because he had hurt himself very badly and he was slowly dying, the last one caused Clopin to freeze he couldn't and wouldn't think like that.

"Nghh."

Clopin shook his head how hard had Harry hit his head? Could he be bleeding and not know it? Clopin ran his hand down the back of Harry's head making sure to be gentle just incase Harry had hit his head and caused some damage he didn't want to make it worse. Harry moaned in pain when he hit a spot on the back of his head, Clopin felt a twinge of guilt for the pain he had caused but it was necessary.

"I am sorry Harry, but I need to check if you have hurt your head."

Harry groaned and opened his eyes; they weren't as clouded as they were before but still clouded.

"S'okay."

Clopin gave a relieved smile at a somewhat coherent sentence from Harry, even if it was only a word, so was that a sentence or not? He didn't know but he was taking it as a good sign one that he wanted to hold onto no matter what.

"Harry, I need you to try and move your arms."

Harry gave a moan of pain as he slowly moved both of his arms, it was only a little bit but it was good enough for Clopin. He was worried about Harry, about his little tempter he had no idea what to do, he had never been a situation like this before. For once in his life Clopin felt so lost, he was scared.

"Come on Harry keep those eyes open, love."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at him, Clopin could see the strain that Harry was going through just to keep awake. He placed a kiss onto Harry's fore head and wished that there were some way that he could give the other his strength.

"M'fine."

Clopin shook his head, he didn't believe that for a single moment, he was not blind or stupid he could see the pain that Harry was in.

"Save your strength little tempter, I will do all that I can to help you."

Harry gave him a tired smile; while he was still pale he didn't look to be on the verge of death any more. Instead he looked white as a sheet and his veins looked more prominent than before, He rubbed his arms up and down Harry's arms in an attempt to get some heat back into his body, Clopin himself was feeling the chill, he could feel it settling into his bones.

He was not as young as he once was, and Harry was so young he could have a pick out of anyone who he wanted yet, he chose Clopin a gypsy, a rogue, a man who did puppet shows for child, was scorned by the adults. Had to sell his body when he was younger because he didn't have enough money to buy food, and yet despite all that Harry was with him. Not one of the younger better looking men but him, it warmed him in ways that he didn't know existed.

"Love you my gypsy king."

Clopin looked down Harry's eyes were clearer and he was speaking a lot better, he had no idea how this was happening but he was glad that it was, he was so grateful. He pressed a kiss to Harry's long raven hair and smiled.

"Do you feel well enough to move?"

Harry shook his head and looked around him, he was greatly disappointed that their date had been ruined, that his 'Potter Luck' had once again made an appearance; he had nearly lost the man who he loved.

"Clopin you do know that I love you? I meant it when I said that I love you my gypsy king."

Clopin paused, he had waited so long for someone to say them words to him, and him alone. He had dreamed for years that he would find someone that would love him for him, not for his position as the gypsy king. He pressed his lips to Harry's in a kiss, it was short and sweet but it would have to do for now, right now he was more worried about helping Harry get back to the court. Although if they took their time?

Well he wouldn't complain and he knew that no one else would either.


End file.
